1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved method for charging and recharging a fire protection system and more particularly to an improved method for charging and recharging an agent storage container with a predetermined mass of fluid fire-extinguishing agent or suppressant or even with a test fluid such as Freon 12.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for fire protection systems has been recognized for many years. A first major breakthrough was the development of the automatic sprinkler systems which are still used in many applications today, but the development of new technology using new materials and new power sources has created an immediate demand for more sophisticated fire protection systems. Many areas of industry employ highly volatile or explosive materials so that today's fires could be far more destructive than those of the past. Additionally, a growing concern for employee safety; the value of equipment or materials stored in a high value area; and the enormous increase in the costs attributable to the time lost while access to a given area or piece of equipment is denied have combined to create a critical demand for more sophisticated fire protection systems capable of quickly detecting a start of a fire or deflagration and immediately reacting to suppress or extinguish the combustion.
Many types of more efficient fire prevention or suppression systems have been developed using carbon dioxide, nitrous oxide, or bromotrifluoromethane (CBrF.sub.3) which is frequently referred to as "FREON FE1301", "HALON 1301" or simply "HALON". The most effective of these systems today would appear to be those employing HALON since they have the advantage of an extremely fast reaction time, no after-mess, and no damage to equipment or personnel.
The individual fire-extinguishing containers, referred to in the art as agent storage containers, are installed at strategic locations in or about the area to be protected. When a fire or rapid combustion is detected by means of smoke detectors, heat sensors, optical or pressure detectors or the like, the agent storage containers are discharged such that fluid through their nozzles immediately extinguishes the fire by either a total flooding or a local application technique. The modular HALON systems require little or no piping, can be installed in relatively inexcessible strategic locations, and employ an extremely safe and effective fire-extinguishing agent. The agent has exceptionally low toxicity so that it is not harmful to human beings and it quickly vaporizes to leave no residue after the fire has been extinguished. It is non-corrosive and does not attack or react with normal construction materials or equipment components and will not damage delicate electrical or electronic equipment or the various types of record materials often found in high value areas.
The installation of such systems becomes a necessity in many high value areas such as computer rooms, bank vaults and other areas where valuable materials or equipment are stored or where the loss of access to the area could result in millions of dollars worth of damages. Many such systems have been installed and the major service problem encountered arises from the fact that the agent storage containers must be charged with a predetermined mass of fire-extinguishing agent such as HALON. For most effective use, the amount of agent mass stored in each and every agent storage container must be measured within a relatively precise range. Each agent storage container must be charged and re-charged after having been used on an individual basis. In areas where the containers are situated in relatively inaccessible, hard-to-reach locations, the charging or re-charging operations are quite time-consuming, relatively expensive, and often hazardous.
The method used for charging and re-charging the agent storage containers prior to this invention involved physically removing the agent storage container from its remote location, computing the equivalent weight of the predetermined mass of fire-extinguishing agent which the container is designed to receive, and then placing the uncharged container on a scale or similar weighing device of sufficient accuracy. A supply cylinder containing the fluid fire-extinguishing agent is then moved as close to the site as possible; inverted, and secured to a tilt rack. A conduit such as a pipe, tube, hose or the like is connected between the outlet valve of the inverted supply cylinder and the inlet valve of the agent storage container and a fluid transfer pump is connected in the conduit to transfer the agent from the supply cylinder to the fluid storage container. The initial weight of the agent storage container is recorded and fluid is transferred via the pump until the scale indicates that the equivalent weight corresponding to the predetermined mass had been transferred. At the completion of this transfer, the inlet valve to the agent storage container is closed to terminate the transfer and the laborious task of re-installing the fully-charged, relatively heavy agent storage container to its often relatively inaccessible remote location in the protected area was undertaken. This, of course, had to be repeated for each and every one of the agent storage containers located within the protected area and resulted in a time consuming operation which greatly increased the cost of installing and maintaining these systems.
The disadvantages of the prior art method of charging and re-charging the agent storage containers are eliminated by the present invention which greatly reduces the time required for the charging operation, provides alternate means for performing certain of the steps of the prior art and for combining certain steps into a single step and teaches alternate methods which may be particularly useful in specific applications. The prime embodiment of the present invention totally eliminates the need for removing the agent storage containers from the remote locations thereby greatly reducing the time required to charge or re-charge the containers and greatly lowering the overall cost of installing and maintaining the more sophisticated fire-extinguishing systems so much in demand today.